


How Do You Feel About Twins?

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Supernatural [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Implied One-Sided Wincest, Incest, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, One Night Stands, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet written in reply to the prompt: have you seen the shirts that have a picture of a moose on them, with the words "Hung Like A"? What if Dean brings one of those home as a joke for Sam, who then uses it to torment him? All "yes my BROTHER got this for me!"





	How Do You Feel About Twins?

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I ask for prompts or head canons for short fics on Tumblr which I cross post to AO3 A quick survey of my subscribers and followers suggests that people would prefer if I post them all as individual stories and put them in a series together instead of as multiple chapters on the same file or any other of several options, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Please note that I generally do not take "out of nowhere" prompts, cause I don't have time, but I will sometimes ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them in the order I receive them. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/160047497518/okay-so-have-you-seen-the-shirts-that-have-a)
> 
> Prompt, from lasafara:   
> Okay so have you seen the shirts that have a picture of a moose on them, with the words "Hung Like A"? What if Dean brings one of those home as a joke for Sam, who then uses it to torment him? All "yes my BROTHER got this for me!" Etc etc when Dean was sure it would embarrass him. Maybe with Cas (and maybe Jimmy?) and Eileen on the side laughing at them? Or assisting him in finding a way to get Sam back?

“But did you have to wear it to the _club_?” asked Dean, exasperated. Getting Sam the shirt featuring an picture of Bullwinkle and the words “Hung Like A” in bold type had seemed like a brilliant joke until Sam actually started _wearing_  the damn thing. 

Eileen thought the constant resulting incest jokes _hilarious_. 

Dean did not.

One of these days, someone might actually _believe_  the nonsense Sam pulled.

“Dude, I’m your wing man, so _yes_ , I _absolutely_  had to wear it to the club,” Sam said exuberantly. “You’re getting way too worked up about this. No one will know you’re brothers unless you _tell_  them, and it’s a quick easy way to let everyone know you’re gay!”

“First, I’m bi, second, it’s neither quick nor easy when you tell the whole damn story every time, and third, _everyone_  knows we’re brothers because you keep fricken _saying we’re brothers_ ,” Dean hissed. “ _How_  are you this drunk, you’ve only had like three drinks!”

“That’s the secret,” said Sam, “I’m _not_  drunk, I just love messing with you!”

“Fuck you, bitch.” Dean tried to put his usual note of affection in the insult, but it was a struggle. He’d been so damn stressed at work, he’d so been looking forward to this evening, and he’d really hoped for a one night stand or even a more-than-one-night-stand with someone who _didn’t_  think he was a fricken lunatic who was interested in banging his own brother.

 _…even if once or twice I might have been interested in having my own brother bang me_ …

Sam opened his mouth, presumably with what he thought was _brilliant_  rejoinder, and Dean stormed across the dance floor, past the bar, and to the bathroom.

When he did laundry tomorrow, he was going to “accidentally” pour bleach all over that damn shirt. It’d make a _great_  addition to the rag bin.

“Hey, um…” 

Someone tapped on Dean’s shoulder and he spun around, angry words coming to his lips, only to freeze when he saw the handsome young man standing there. No - two handsome young men. Two _identical_  handsome young men, both with disheveled hair dyed in some color that seemed to change whenever the club’s lights flickered and switched. Both had multiple piercings, one with gauges stretching both earlobes, the other with a chain connecting his nose and ear which looked like agony just waiting to happen on the dance floor. A sleeve tattoo showed beneath the frayed cuffs of the T-shirt one wore, and the other was incongruously dressed in khakis and a sweater vest with no shirt beneath it, revealing slim, shapely arms.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to block your way to take a whiz,” said Dean, disgruntled. They were hot, _both_  of them were hot, and the way they were looking at him…Dean tried to step aside, to make room in the narrow hallway for them to pass by and get to the bathroom, but they closed in near him, crowded him against the wall, and Dean frowned. “What gives?”

“Just…a moment of your time?” said sweater-vest with a hopeful smile.

“That guy you’re here with, your brother?” said gauges. Dean waited for him to keep speaking, and when he didn’t, Dean nodded confirmation. “He’s really hung like a horse?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake - look, if you guys want to hit on my brother, have at, but you should know he’s with the chick he’s been signing too all evening and–”

“So…you’re the kind of guy…who is okay…with complimenting your brother’s dick?” God, gauge-ears looked so _nervous_ , licking his deliciously kissable looking lips. Dean swallowed against arousal and confusion. They didn’t _look_  like they were about to kick his ass for being gay, or incestuous, but seriously, he had no idea what the fuck was going on.

“Uh…I mean…it was a _joke_ ,” he spluttered.

“Most people don’t make homosexual incest jokes,” countered sweater-vest.

“I guess I’m not most people,” said Dean. As if he’d admit _anything_  to two weirdos in a club. 

“Right…what do you think, brother?” said sweater-vest to gauges.

“It’s not really up to me,” gauges replied with a shrug. “So, moose-lover–”

“Moose-lover?!”

“–what’s your thinking on _twins_?”

“Hey, whatever you guys want it’s up to you and has nothing to do with me and–” Dean’s brain caught up with his mouth and snapped it shut. He eyed each gorgeous brother in turn. “Um. That is. Are you offering?”

They answered with identical wide grins.

“Yeah…yeah, I’d be down with that.”

Much, much later, as Dean stretched languidly, aching from head to toe in the best possible way, sandwiched between the two twins who hadn’t been the least bit shy about debauching Dean _or_  each other, Dean realized the only downside to this pleasant development.

He was going to have to apologize to Sam.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

“ _Again_?” said gauges - his name was Jimmy.

“Ignore my brother, he’s got a long refractory period,” Cas said with a suggestive grin. “I’m glad you don’t, I get so tired of waiting for him.”

Cas didn’t wait for an answer, instead slipping his cock into Dean’s slickened hole, already dripping with come. Dean moaned and rocked his hips back.

He owed Sam one _hell_  of an apology.


End file.
